Bellow
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "I would do anything for you. In this or any other life."
1. battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Reign' like the characters etc.

**Pairing: **Mary Stuart and Louis Conde

**Summary:** "I would do anything for you. In this or any other life."

**M No****te:** I was Listening to 'Into the Night' by Carlos Santana ft. Nickelback, 'One Thing' (acoustic) by One Direction and 'The Birds' (part 1) by The Weekend while typing this.

So I thought I'd write a story for this because this ship is super cute and even though I love Francis/ Frary, this needs to happen.

**Warning:** This is AU, the characters might be ooc-ish and the story based sometime in the year 2015. Maybe I'll add one-shots that are canon-bendable.

* * *

She had never been much of a socialite.

Always choosing instead to be more of an introvert than a party girl even though her friends and family did not approve.

Mary is a young woman after all. A beautiful girl at that.

One with a good head on her shoulders and a brilliant future.

Everything was always decided for her even in this century and she thought it sad. It is the 21st century not the dark ages.

For once she just wanted to be absolutely free so when a cute guy bumped into her on the way out of an elevator.

She was.

Taking an instant to sigh in relief, she glared at the guy.

Good thing her coffee didn't fall or go all over the place because of the tightly placed styrofoam lid

Her relief didn't stop her from quickly saying.

"Watch where you're walking next time, will ya."

The ridiculously handsome man carrying a light stack of books stopped walking to just look at her then seemed to catch himself and kept composure while quietly saying.

"Yes, sorry. May I ask, uh guess I'm asking now... who are you?"

"No one important." Mary didn't give out her name because she would probably never see him again.

So wasn't totally sure why the next words escaped her lips but she didn't try stopping them as she said.

"Just a wanderer, in the search of you."

He looked surprised for a moment then gave her a beautifully shy smile and laughed for a moment but stopped quickly lest he offends her.

Which wasn't his intention.

"That line work for you often, my fair lady?"

With an eyebrow raised and a quizzical look, he asked. But couldn't help the blush that covers his face when she replies with a shrug then leans in as if letting him in on a long kept secret.

"I wouldn't know. You see, this is my first time testing it out."

.

He has always been what one would call free spirit. According to his family and friends that needed to change.

So he decided to enroll into a community college and get a job.

Great.

He was getting his shit together.

Granted, he needs neither because his family is well off money wise.

But he guessed doing something other than getting girls numbers and panties down wasn't an accomplishment resume worthy.

Actually, now that he thinks about it he supposed it was. On account of him being a people person.

He yawned as he stood up from his chair and picked up a few books from the table next to him.

Louis had thirteen minutes to get to the elevator before rush-hour fell upon him. If he hadn't dipped by then.

Well there would be hoards of people shoving around to get inside and he would be forced to take the stairs.

He wasn't afflicted by climacophobia but is too lazy to actually attempt walking the distance.

If he could he would buy one of those electric wheel-chairs just to try it for a day but that was beside the point and honestly a tad exaggerated.

On his way to one of the elevators someone bumped into him. He was glad the books under his arm hadn't fallen because of his hold on them.

To be honest he was going to ignore the incident and just keep walking but the second he locked eyes with the person he had inadvertently crashed into, he knew he was doomed.

For standing before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He had to know her of that fact he was sure so taking an instant to breathe, he spoke.

"Well then miss wanderer." He looked at his phone for a moment as the loud noise of an alarm blared and he turned it off as he spoke hurriedly, apologetic.

"I have a class in a few minutes but since you've found me. Would you like to have dinner tonight, say 8:30?"

Louis wasn't sure why but he knew that for once in his life he was genuinely interested in getting to know someone, well just her.

Now he just hopes she feels the same.

She smiled then wrote her phone number on the palm of his hand quickly as she told him to meet her in that same spot around the suggested time.

With a smile that wouldn't leave her be, she walked away and he was no better off.


	2. Balance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Reign' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Antoine and Kenna

**Summary:** "I would do anything for you. In this or any other life."

**M No****te:** I was listening to 'My Immortal' (the piano version) by Amy Lee, 'Xo/The Host' by The Weekend and 'Laura no Esta' by Nek while typing this.

**Warning:** This is AU, the characters might be ooc-ish and the story based sometime in the year 2015. Maybe I'll add one-shots that are canon-bendable.

Also this has Kenna/Antoine because I kinda like it even though Kenna/Bash is nice too.

* * *

**Fotheringhay, United Kingdom/England- 1587:16th century**

This is a dream.

Of this she is certain because she got off work early and thought going to sleep for half an hour before deciding it was time to get ready for her date was a good idea.

She was wrong.

Scared.

Alone.

Stuck in a nightmare.

.

"I forgive you. Now you can do the same. After all, you are doing your job." Mary would not cry.

Not because she is too proud or angry. She was just done with everything.

The executioner commanded that she remove her cape before she kneels down.

With a sigh it was done and she spoke loud enough for everyone present to hear even though they would not help her or care for her words.

"I hold no guilt."

No one dared look away as she gave the sky above one last look then knelt. A Queen bowed to no one other than her King.

Even now as death lingers in the background waiting, creeping in silent elegance. She is afraid but will not show it.

Someone put a blindfold upon her after a moment.

Her last words were a simple prayer but not one anyone present would forget.

"In manus tuas, Domine, commendo spiritum meum."

* * *

Louis was nervous.

Plain and simple.

He is asking if a tie is too much one minute then picking a long-sleeve plaid shirt the next.

Antoine gives a small smile as he looks his way then goes to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He hadn't seen his little brother like this in years.

So it was weird but not a bad weird just amusing to see him so incredibly invested in someone other than himself.

Not that his brother is a narcissist but he wasn't one to be available for anything other than a one time fling.

What made this even stranger however was the fact that he had just met the girl but not caught her name.

"Where are you taking her?"

He waited for a response from his brother but what he heard confused him greatly.

"Brinner"

"What the fuck is that?"

Antoine seemed utterly disgusted by the name and would not hide it.

His brother saw his look of confusion mixed with repulsion at the title and decided to elaborate.

"Apparently, it's having breakfast at dinner time. That blew my mind and I wanted to share this greatness with her."

Antoine took a drink of coffee as he tried not to wince or gag at the idea then after a second said.

"Right, you have fun with that. I have business to attend to in an hour but I'll be back by twelve so don't bring her back here."

Louis saw the look his brother gave the cup and resisted the urge to laugh. He spoke as if talking of a pothole in the middle of the road.

Years of politics and international relations tutoring seemed to pay off while he did so.

"It's exclusive as fuck. You know, the only reason I got in is because we come from royal blood."

Antoine seemed to tense up then shook his head as he whispered the words.

"Really. Wow this place has gone to shit."

Louis spoke as he put some deodorant on then a nice watch an old friend had given him for Christmas.

"I was joking. The place is just new and I want pancakes wrapped in bacon dippers."

After putting his cup in the sink he walked over to the nearest food cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn then shoved it into a microwave then pushed the 'popcorn' button.

"Thank God. Also that sounds appealing only if you are attempting to obtain heart problems via this quick diabetes inducing ploy."

Louis shrugged to himself as he thought about it then changed the subject by saying.

"Okay, then. Ay I'm taking the Audi."

Antoine tossed him the keys as he got a bowl and poured the popcorn into it then said.

"Good. Your Range Rover pisses me off."

Catching them effortlessly doesn't stop him from asking indignantly.

"What's wrong with my car?"

His brother doesn't look away from the turned off TV as he replies quickly, ever the honest in his opinion.

"Everything."

Antoine set the bowl down on a table and walked over to the fridge then grabbed a soda can while asking if he wants one but he declines.

After getting some hot sauce and pouring it all over his popcorn.

He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV as he sat down on a couch then spoke off-handedly.

"I bought Kenna that BMW she wanted. It's pink and super gross. Don't tell her I said that. Actually. I'm tempted to tell her, myself."

"If you hate it so much why'd you get it? I wouldn't."

With a small smile that doesn't seem to ever leave his face as he even thinks of his wife, he says.

"Kenna is the best of the only two people I care about in this world, you're the other one brother. Be proud."

"Thanks I guess... That still doesn't answer my question."

"Sex with her is what keeps me alive."

"That good?"

"Yes. I married a keeper and she wanted something nice so I got it for her." Antoine channel-surfed for a moment then said.

"Anyway take the girl to the old Disraeli house. I bought it last week as an early graduation present, don't tell Kenna I told you."

Louis raised an eyebrow in question but Antoine continued talking.

"We were going to say something over dinner but you obviously have plans. Also if you wear Khakis, I will kill you."

For a moment he thought of throwing in the towel and settling for pajamas or something equally ridiculous in the comfortable department but he was sure that he could find appropriate clothes for his date.

He was seriously getting tired of this though, having never been vain before today.

Confident, always but this well it sucked really hard.

He briefly wonders if his wanderer is having a similar dilemma.

Wait.

'His' where did that come from?

Wherever the place it had to go back and die.

With that thought in mind he spoke.

"You bought me a house? I just started going to college."

"Who cares. I trust that you will be a great King of your domain-house. Plus you gave me the best car _ever."_

"I bought you a piece of shit on wheels."

"Louie take that back or I will fight you. Okay not really but what's wrong with you, brother? It's a classic 1967 Shelby Cobra."

Antoine looked like he was about to cry as he spoke of the memory fondly.

"I am pretty sure that I died for a few seconds the moment I sat on the driver's seat. It was the best day of my life."

Kenna face-plamed as her husband kept talking but shut him up by speaking with a tone of annoyance.

"I thought the day of our marriage was the best day ever."

Antoine almost jumped as he heard her but played it off quickly by standing up and saying.

"It was, honey. Where were you by the way?"

"Grocery shopping. And good. Cause I have even better news for you, well the both of you since you are my only family."

Louis and Antoine looked at each other quickly then focused on her again while waiting for her to speak.

With an inhale then a happy smile she walked towards her husband and held his hand then said.

"I was going to tell you later today over dinner but okay let me just work up the courage because I'm feeling super giddy right now."

Antoine was ready as ever to hear his wife out but the tie Louis picked made him want to soak his entire bedroom, furniture included. In lighter-fluid.

Then just buy a new one.

The room, hallway or even the entire house. It mattered not because that wretched item belonged in a special place in hell.

Louis saw him out of the corner of his eye and laughed as he tossed the offending item on his bed.

After doing so he moved towards his brother to hear the news better but stopped walking as he heard the words.

"I'm pregnant!"

Kenna swore that for a moment time stopped just for them.

Antoine looked like he was about to faint as the news settled in because he had started off by not paying her his full attention while half-heartedly saying.

"That's nice... Wait, what?"

Louis laughed out right for a second then a bright smile made its way onto his face after he said the words.

"Ha. bullshit. Oh. Good Lord, you're serious. Brother, she's serious."

A scowl made its way onto her features as she crossed her arms and gave them the perfect mix of and annoyed/hurt look while saying.

"Really that's what I get, all I get? I tell you I'm pregnant and-"

Antoine side-stepped his brother quickly then hugged her and she laughed as he lifted her effortlessly into the air.

After a little bit he set her down after a moment lest she get motion-sickness or something and accidentally throws up on him.

He wasn't sure how it was that pregnancy worked. All he did was turn anything he touched into gold.

He briefly registered Louis saying the words.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. I'm ecstatic about this and you have my help with anything either of you need."

.

.

.

Louis wasn't sure if he should have waited a few minutes more near the elevator.

The lights were already being shut off and the time of his reservation at a fancy restaurant near his new house was almost upon him.

He walked over to his car and sat in silence for a moment then put his seatbelt on as he pushed the ignition key to turn on the engine and drove off.

.

He tapped his fingers on the table slowly and wonders if he should play 'Clash of Clans'.

Or a random racing game on his phone while he waits in order to not seem that dejected if the beautiful wanderer doesn't show.

He takes his phone out but instead of playing he checks the time and sighed.

She is ninety-seven minutes late and he has already called once but that went straight to voicemail and if he attempted texting again it would be his third.

Having a little too much pride for that he was about to stand up and leave but someone tapped him on the shoulder gently.

For a moment he thought, hoped it was her but it was incredibly difficult to hide his disappointment when a beautiful girl with auburn hair said.

"Stood up, huh."

Great.

It wasn't even a question which meant his situation was painfully obvious.

Not just to her but everyone else in the establishment who bothered to notice.

Fuck.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she spoke again.

"That sucks. But don't feel too bad. I've been there as well, it doesn't get better but pancakes help."

She offered a sympathetic smile and he wanted to say something rude to make her go away because he didn't need her pity.

Instead he stood up and pushed in her chair after having asked her to take a seat.

He had noticed her a few tables away a couple of minutes before he walked in thanks to the glass windows and knew instantly, even before her words.

That she was on the same boat.

"My name's Elizabeth."

"Louis. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

.

.

Mary awoke to the sounds of giggling and 'shhh'.

She wiped drool off her mouth and cleaned her hand agianst her shirt as she yawned the drowsiness away then pulled her hair up in a bun.

She noticed the clock and ran to the bathroom, turned on the water quickly then began to undress as she brushed her teeth.

After she rinsed her mouth then made sure that the water was at an adequate temperature she got into the shower and grabbed a sponge.

Halfway through the shower she realized what was missing, her towel.

"Lola! I forgot my towel. Can you get me one?"

She knew her roommate was home, probably with Francis and that she had heard because a few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"How was it?"

Mary opened the door then stuck her hand out as Lola handed her a towel then quickly wrapped it around herself and opened the door so they wouldn't be blocked by it anymore.

"How was what, exactly?"

Lola laughed then rolled her eyes playfully and gives her the look.

The type of look that says 'you slut, totally fucked on first date and I'm proud of you'.

"Your date. I want all the details no matter how embarrassing. I promise, I will not judge. Oh and Francis is going to be staying over for breakfast."

"It's barely 7:54, I still have time. So Francis is spending the night? Fine. Just tell him to put the toilet seat down when he's done, last time I almost fell in."

"Okay? No, he has the graveyard shift."

Mary seemingly ignored her as she continued talking quickly.

"It was hilarious but annoying all at once. Also next time the two of you get it on in our living room warn me first. I don't need a repeat of my birthday party."

"We were on drugs, sorry about that but y'know the college experience."

After a moment a still embarrassed-blushing Lola got over herself and she gasped as she quietly said.

"Oh, Mary you didn't."

Lola practically shoved her phone in her face because hadn't put in her contacts yet and Mary mentally dropped the 'f' bomb like a thousand times as it sunk in.

"Shit. I did. I slept in."

* * *

**M note 2:**

**Latin:**"In manus tuas, Domine, commendo spiritum meum"

**English: **"Into thy hands, O Lord, I commend my spirit


	3. stay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Reign' like the characters etc.

**Pairing: **Louis and Elizabeth

**Summary:** "I would do anything for you. In this or any other life."

**M Note:** I was listening to 'How you remind me' by Avril Lavigne and 'Kiss from a rose' by Seal

**Warning:** This is AU, the characters might be ooc-ish and the story based sometime in the year 2015, it's on that reincarnation level.

I'm totally shipping Kenna with Antoine even though he betrayed her. Mary/Louis is up next chapter because I wanted Louie/Liz smut first.

* * *

"Here's to being stuck in the same boat." Elizabeth smiled when Louis tapped her glass slightly and she ordered more bacon strips.

"I'm incredibly lucky to have met you. For this boat was missing a paddle."

A few customers left as more entered and she asked questions that weren't really personal but boarded more on slightly interested.

Most of his answers were concise but on some he took a moment to try and explain.

"To this day, I can't believe this joke works but I've made billionaires my best-friends thanks to it. Oh this is good, my compliments to the cook."

Louis took another bite out of a four-layers stack of pancakes as he poured more syrup.

For the moment they would ignore the people that had stood them up and just try to enjoy themselves.

"Really? Okay Louis. Lay it on me. I'm a great judge of character."

"I'm sure you are Elizabeth. Okay here it is. What don't look at me like that. I'm slightly nervous girl."

She waited patiently for a second then drank some milk as he wiped at his mouth and gave her a little smile.

"I'm ambidextrous. My writing is equally shitty." He lifted both hands slightly and waited a second.

For a moment Louis was surprised that he hadn't heard crickets.

And a few people in the room laughed when they got it. He should have been weirded out by the fact that people were listening in on his conversation but he wasn't.

She laughed as he passed her a little cup of butter.

"Wow that was terrible."

"I know, my brother said the same thing but has used it. For some reason it just works when trying to break the ice."

"Perhaps it's your natural charm. Or the fact that it's witty on a simple level."

"Whatever it is, I'm grateful."

.

"This night was fun."

Elizabeth removed her seatbelt and made to open the door but lingers for a bit as if waiting for a response.

"Yes, it was. Maybe I'll see you around." Louis wasn't trying to fuck her but a nice friendship didn't seem farfetched.

"Wait, would you like to come in?" Elizabeth took a breath then asked casually.

"I'm not trying to sleep with you, Elizabeth."

"Sleeping is the last thing on my mind."

"You want to have sex?" He raised an eyebrow in question as he started at her.

"I'm a little full but yeah. Have you seen yourself. You're so damn hot and polite, plus I love your smile."

Louis blushed slightly as he smiled briefly then kissed her cheek, nose and throat.

She had walked to her date because the establishment was remarkably nearby her house so he had offered to give her a ride home.

He noticed the way she tried to play off her nervousness when unlocking the door.

Louis told her that nothing had to happen but she kissed him roughly against the closed door after opening then shutting it.

She broke away long enough to unzip her jeans and he pulled his shirt off. With a quick motion she toed her flats off and kissed him deeply when he un-hooked her bra.

"One thing though, I might throw up on you."

The ticking of a nearby clock was heard but he ignored it while speaking.

"Gross. Aye, I will follow your lead. For solidarity and whatnot."

They laughed at the thought then sat down on a couch as she pushed some cushions aside.

"You want to watch tv for a few minutes. Maybe use the restroom or get something for heartburn?"

She leaned against his chest as he handed the remote to her.

"Thanks, Louie."

Both knew her words had nothing to do with the tv choice.

.

A few hours passed and he was falling asleep on her couch.

He looked at his watch and noticed the time. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on him while an infomercial played.

Without trying to disturb her he moved to get up quickly but she blinked slowly, confused for a moment then she pulled him back to the couch and kissed him.

"Don't leave yet."

For a second he wanted to make up an excuse. To tell her he had work in the morning or something else, a pressing matter.

He didn't.

Instead broke away as she stood up and kissed her navel when she tossed her clothes on the floor.

"I've never been one to stick around for longer than a few hours." He just wanted her to know what was up before things went further if she still wanted it to.

"Good. Compromise is overrated." She kissed his neck as he pulled her thong out of his way and she saw a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm on the pill so we're good."

The only way they could appreciate the other's physical appearance was by the help of the tv. lights glow because it was already dark outside.

"I need lube, I wasn't planning on doing this..." Louis backed up slightly as he avoided looking at her but his eyes snapped up to hers when she whispered the words quietly.

"Wanderer's a keeper then, eh. I have a bottle near the bedroom. Want to go there?"

"I-yes, let's do that." Louis knew what they were doing and he couldn't help but feel bad.

The feeling seemed to dissipate when they reached her bed.

She tugged his boxers down then pushed him back against the mattress, wordless.

Without a thought or care she wrapped her legs around him as he held onto her hips then began to fuck herself on his cock ruthlessly while he laidback for a second to enjoy the show.

Elizabeth moaned his name as he reversed their position and increases the pace then licks at her left breast while running his thumb gently across the other.


	4. Shield

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Reign' like the characters etc. I'm just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:**

Louis/Elizabeth

Mary/Louis

**M Note:** I was listening to 'Missing' by The xx and 'The Hills' by The Weekend

**Warning:** This is AU, the characters are ooc-ish and the story based sometime in the year 2015, it's on that reincarnation level. The history is off-ish on purpose but there are some facts here and there.

I'm totally okay with shipping Louis/Mary and-or Louis/Elizabeth.

Like the guy just has a thing for Queens and everyone is totally fine with that because he's awesome.

I have never been a fan of cheating/adultery etc. But this show is the exception for me because the characters are really showing that they can be complicated but simple.

So I'm like 50/50 on this because I just like both girls and Louis.

* * *

**Windsor Castle****,****Berkshire-****U.K./England 1587:16th century**

"Do not walk away from me! I made you King and can just as easily fix my mistake."

Elizabeth stood up quickly as her guards wondered what the right course of action would be and what would happen if they chose the wrong option.

Louis stopped walking and gives a mirthless chuckle.

As if only doing so to spite her but the second he turned to look at her his demeanor, overall annoyance dissipated when he saw through her like glass windows.

"My actions led the way to where I am today. I don't need you, not when you get like this. And you know for a fact I have never wanted your country."

Thanks to Antoine help, he's now got Spain and France in his pocket so it's not like he cares for her words, she knows that too.

She knows he just wants her to be happy, the feeling's mutual.

He says the words as he walks up to her slowly while she stays in place and he leans in to say something.

Insisted she kisses him for a few seconds while both drop their guard at the sight of the other.

In such a display of vulnerability the soldiers watching are left in awe but a little uncomfortable.

He breaks away for air but holds onto her waist while whispering words only for her ears because he knows people are watching.

"Unfortunately, no one ever listens to someone who-"

He stopped himself from ending the sentence when a messenger barged into the room panting in his hasty panic.

Before either Elizabeth or Louis can say 'what is the meaning of this' or 'can't you see we're in the middle of something'.

The messenger speaks.

Voice and all-around presence, one of nervousness. Maybe a little fear.

"Mary, Queen of Scots... Scotland. She is dead."

"What?!" The King and Queen of England shared a look of rage, sadness and question.

"Who dared defy my order!"

No one made the mistake of thinking it a question.

If it was a known fact that Elizabeth made everyone quake in fear by the mere mention of her name then seeing her in complete rage before their eyes was something.

People all over the country were surprised they did not turn to stone.

Okay now that it is established that Liz wasn't Medusa, Louie was like so broken up with the news and his 'man pain' was clear for all to see.

After a few breaths the guy that looked no older than 16 maybe adding 'and a 1/2' wasn't pushing it though, replied while not daring to meet their gazes for long.

"The council. They chose to ignore your decision. Override it for the 'good' of England."

A single tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away slowly as she honed her mask.

"I want everyone in my council-" Her voice almost broke, she sat back down to keep her emotions in check.

Even though Louis saw it. Held his tongue, it wasn't his place.

He would not second guess or undermined her in public or before her people.

After what felt like half a minute passed she stood up from her throne as their guards bowed before them, awaited for her to continue.

"I want their heads."

With that the men stood but kept calm, still when they heard Louis speak.

"You have an hour."

They nodded in acknowledgement and left.

Only once the doors were safely-securely shut, did she break down as Louis held onto her because it seemed as if her loss...grief would overtake them as they cried.

Outside the sound of trumpets and church bells rang in a mixture of warning-announcement, the flags throughout the castle then country were all held at half staff.

Because even though Mary was found guilty of being involved in a coup d'état or in some way conspiring.

She was still, had been the Queen's blood and said Queen was currently mourning.

* * *

Antoine tapped his foot in an impatient manner, all nervous habit-like as he sat on a couch and was eating what seemed to be a vanilla snow-cone.

He had tossed a plastic spoon in the trash in order to make use of his mouth as he read- more like skimmed through a firs time parent magazine.

Louis takes a second to stare at him. He wasn't sure why he looks so disappointed.

Well no, more tired than usual.

What if he was both of those things?

As Antoine looks at his little brother he contemplates a few things.

Louis is reading a book on the growing threat of different types of biowarfare agents and the fear of orginized bioterrorism.

"Hey did you know that microorganisms like virus, bacteria, fungi, protozoa or toxins can-"

Louis cuts himself off as his phone rings thus effectively signaling that Elizabeth is calling.

As Louis walks away to send her dick pics or something equally lewd.

Antoine attempts to remember what it was like to actually feel his age.

Oh the struggle was real for people in their early twenties.

So much anxiety with the stress of it all when there is no real aspersions to be held and overwhelming pressure to make a nice standing for themselves.

A few minutes passed before his brother walked back in as he tired and kinda failed to play it cool, whatever his 'sister' in law said was probably a bit hot to handle.

He would keep him on his toes for a minute.

"Lead, follow or get out of the way. That is the code our parents taught us before they died."

"Sorry, you were saying..."

It seemed like his brother was distracted as grabbed a cup and poured strawberry Kool‑Aid into it then offered him some.

"Louis, there are two types of people in this world. What are they."

After he took a drink and passed him a cup he answered as if the answer was one he could not forget.

"Leaders and followers...Why are you asking me this?"

He stared at him expectantly but almost like he had come to his own conclusion even though he was willing to hear him out.

"You seem distracted lately. I just think you should be able to adjust to the single life."

"I don't date."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"There are just fun weekends that are kept on low otherwise a few reputations would be tarnished if they were known."

Louis and Antoine shared a look as he continued by saying.

"People are exhausting"

Antoine tossed the book on the table as he groaned out a simple truth he could not tell his wife about lest she accuses him of wanting an abortion.

"I fucking hate kids"

He was not trying to find comfort or judgment from speaking his mind, just needed to get out so that it would not weigh him down.

"Maybe yours won't be so bad." Louie's words linger in his mind long after he had spoken.

"If Kenna forces me to get a mini-van, I want you to kill me."

Both laughed at the thought then Antoine grabbed his car keys and said he would visit later.

.

A few weeks past them by, slow for one and all too quickly for the other even though it was still early in the summer.

Mary was not all that surprised that the handsome man...

It that the first person she had ever actually bothered to initiate a 'flirty' conversation with had basically been like 'nah girl we ain't cool no more' after she had been a no show to their date.

She had played the 'blame game' by herself and it had been ineffective in every aspect of the definition.

Her phone was either somewhere around campus or Burger King because she looked everywhere for a week and found nothing.

She bought a new phone and was trying to remember people's numbers but honestly forgot most of them.

Greer, Kenna's and Sebastian's were saved on her computer since she usually Skyped with them.

She would probably ask Francis or Lola for Elizabeth's, they were good friends with her cousin.

.

.

He knows that Elizabeth has a sweet tooth, willing watches horror movies and fluently speaks eight languages.

She had mentioned something about being born to a long lineage of royal blood on September 7th.

That her age is twenty five, she has always had an infatuation with gloves for some reason and frogs.

The mantra 'there is nowhere I'd rather be than exactly where I am' came to mind whenever he fucked her against a wall near the staircase leading to his bedroom as she pulled his hair and whispered sweet nothing's against his ear in different languages.

Antoine knew he was smitten so had told him to invite her over to meet the lucky girl.

The suspense had been something new because his brother seemed to be falling hard for his dear Liz.

Apparently when he went to introduce her to his family, Kenna recognized her instantly the second she step through the threshold and surprised everyone by hugging her tightly.

Said she knew and used to be good friends with Elizabeth because of a cousin named Mary or something.

Later that day Antoine had cleared out a fancy restaurant because they had decided to go on a double date.

The girls talked for hours with his brother and himself joining in the conversation a few times.

.

.

.

A few days later Elizabeth had asked Louis to accompany her to a local mall because she wanted to introduce him to her only cousin in the area because the others lived in different countries.

Mary had called her earlier and said she was ecstatic to meet a man who could 'keep up' with her cousin.

After some shopping around, stopping every few hours to buy food and throwing pennies and quarters in 'wishing' wells.

She spotted Mary as she accidentally bumped into Louis.

"Wanderer?"

"You..."

Elizabeth knew what was happening before her cousin or Louis even suspected.

With a resigned sigh she stopped walking and took her bags from his hands as he can't help but only have eyes for his wanderer.

Oh shit that hurts but she knew the outcome of playing with fire.

Just as she's about to leave he calls out for her quietly, confused by her actions and she offers a fake smile while making up an excuse about getting a call from work.

He buys it because she pushed the 'volume' button to signal the ringtone.

It's too simple but she ignores the silly feeling as he looks back at her cousin and she hones her mask.

No introduction is needed. They've figured it out.

* * *

**M note II:**

This is the way is see things playing out for this; He is so torn between loving one girl and trying to save himself because serious relationships aren't really what he wants.

Somewhere along the line is betrayal or real love on both sides but they are in different sides.

While he is trying to stop himself from falling for the other even though she is perfect for him. And she feels sympathetic towards girl 1 because she is the one person who understands where she's coming from but will not yield. They are at war and enemys, only one can win.

Unless they are cool with being polymorphic.


	5. rapt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Reign' like the characters etc. I'm just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:**

Antoine/Kenna

Louis/Mary

**M Note:**

I was listening to 'Perfect' by Selena Gomez, 'Haunting' by Halsey and 'The Birds- part 2' by The Weeknd

* * *

**Navarre, Spain - 16th century**

"What are you doing..?" Antoine had been in the middle of a speech, just beginning to start dictating a list of problems and a number of solutions he had previously discussed with his chief advisor then reviewed with his council.

Try as he might his mind pulls him back to this morning. He had woken up to find himself still seated on his throne with a list on his lap and a stack on the floor.

His right hand on his face while his left lay on his stomach, his feet firmly planted on the ground and his crown on his head.

The room was warm when he awoke to the sound of wood crackling because of the fire. A number of his servants had been busy either setting up his breakfast or gossiping about something likely trivial.

He had looked around for a moment wondering what it would be like to be a peasant.

Maybe he'd be happy. God has a plan for everything and everyone so he is pretty sure it would still be great.

He would still find a way to make money so that would not last long but he wonders if he had been born under different circumstances, perhaps another time period.

How things would work, how many things would remain the same?

He wouldn't want to be in a world where he doesn't have Louis as his little brother or time where as brief as it was he had not met Kenna.

He wonders why he had not met her first but he figures he had to secure his line and legacy at a young age.

Now the sense of déjà vu is kicking in and he finds it vexing.

He needs wine and a livelier attitude, it is a beautiful day so he has to enjoy it. But first things first, he has to take action and get something done to reduce the amount of problems on his lists.

"The weight of the world, my people lies on my shoulders. I would think twice before giving it up."

He had not meant to say the words out loud but he had so there he is just sitting down contemplating things with no real relevance. He had not expected to get a reply, to see one of the passing servants.

The one that had picked up the stack of papers on the floor next to his throne. Ask him directly to clarify, met his gaze for an instant before realizing that he had overstepped, bowing quickly and apologizing.

He wanted to hear the question again.

"Repeat yourself."

"Pardon?" Ruben looked a little scared of something, probably of saying the wrong thing in but he ended up complying with the request.

"I was merely wondering what you had said."

Antoine contemplated the response and relented. "Huh..Alright. Simply thinking out loud." He looked around the room then back a Ruben.

"Where are the Queen and my children?" He doesn't particularly care but he thought he wouldd ask.

"The Queen is in the main chapel, mass is in session. And Princess Catherine is with her tutors while Prince Henry is out in the gardens fencing. Would you like me to fetch them."

"No. I do not want to see them." Antoine looked at Ruben and the stack of papers he was holding.

Who hands them over wordlessly and has to stand unmoving until dismissed. It must be horrible.

He took note of his subjects, the rest of them were blatantly ignoring him and his conversation. It caught him off guard, this is new.

Unnecessary and unnerving to a point where he understood why it is that everything he does is done with the common people of his Kingdom in mind.

He looks away from his papers long enough to follow their gaze. What he sees makes the blood in his veins run cold.

Any thoughts prior lie forgot as he stares at his brother. In that moment he knows he would forgo his titles, lands religion and Kingdom if it means that Louis is safe.

_"_Louis_..why_ are you injured?" Antoine looked at his younger brother and kept himself composed as he thought of Francis and 'his' Queen.

If the King of France had been made aware of, much less suspected adultery. Antoine winced at the thought of his little brother's death.

"Get a physician in here." His voice comes off distant or at arms length as if he is successful in his attempt to keep the himself professional while partaking in this conversation.

Everything seems to slow down marginally when he stands, moving forward and away from his throne gracefully giving off a glimpse of the weight his birthright given regal status.

He looks at the blood then takes note of his brother's demeanor as he puts pressure on the wound and has someone get him some water while grabbing himself a bottle of wine to ease his oncoming headache.

"Now..?" Louis appears to be disoriented, possibly in no real rush or concerned about anything to do with his wounds.

"No. Preferably when you are further along at death's door. Yes. And judging from the blood on the floor, Louie you have already managed to lose a stupid amount of your blood."

Antoine walks closer to Louis and hugs him with enough force to actually call it a hug but he is careful about not disturbing the wounds. At first he had attempted to keep himself and distant but he can't be fronting right now, he is worried and fretting over his little brother.

"This is an evident declaration of war." Antoine looked livid in that moment before he conceals it effortlessly with his mask of indifference after a breath but Louis could evidently see the concern for him as his brother spoke in a lowered tone of voice.

It could have potentially passed off as a whisper had Antoine not kept his voice level after a second.

"One I'm prepared to carry out against France. If it's a civil or outright war they want. If it's against Scotland and their Mary, I assure you England will be on my side. I've got an ace up my sleeve after all."

Antoine side steps him and is clearly on his way out the door by the time he speaks up again.

"Get well brother. I have got business to attend. While I am gone, focus on resting. We will meet again at dinner tomorrow. Tonight you will eat at your quarters. I will not have you risking your wellbeing just to eat something."

"I rode half of France. Escaped the castle with half a step inside the threshold of death's door, the other firmly planted on the earth of the living although at this point I'm doubting the certainty of that. I ran."

Louis could not help it if his voice broke somewhere torwards the middle because he feels shame at the thought of his cowardice and this thrist to stay alive far outweigh his sense of justice.

He should have hung. He betrayed Frances and on top of that he has nothing to show for it other than wasted time, a broken heart that hurts like real bad and a lack of pride.

"I am certain that Elizabeth paid for my voyage back home. I am likely exiled from England without having ever really associated. All of court, France..Will think of me as nothing more than a coward. At best fugitive, a traitor.."

Antoine was going to tell him to shut up, to order him to breathe and chill out. To let it go because he would handle this personally.

To stop feeling like he was the only person at fault because he is not and because they are not alone here and he though he trusts his servants, it is there to an extent.

"I gave up everything for a person I have always known would never do the same..And yet I would do it all again, anything she would ask of me. I betrayed you, my family. My betrothed..although you set it up and honestly I do not know her so I feel I do not owe her much."

"Regardless...I have failed in finding or shall I say keeping, happiness. Loyalty. Then again I have failed you, the blood that courses through my veins. And here you stand with open arms. You are still concerned for me."

Louis lets his eyes drop to the ground before closing them as if to hold himself from crying when a hand reached his face.

"About that.." Antoine smiled then kissed Louie's forehead then backed up as a few nursemaids approached followed by the main physician and some more servants.

He walks out of the room without a look back. Once he is within the confines of his chambers he exhales and leans against the door.

Louis will be alright in time. With his heart and pride intact or not but he will get over this and move on.

The important thing is that he learned his lesson. Perhaps he is overreacting with what he has in mind but this is the perfect opportunity.

War is eminent.

Mary, Queen of Scots will pay for what she has done. It just so happens Elizabeth will insure that and be in the dark.

Her and Louis will be none the wiser.

He will personally visit Philip in the morning and discuss the terms, they both have similar interests in this game after all.

* * *

"I like dark chocolate." Mary looks out the window as the waiter sets her food down. There is an old creepy guy next to her Honda Civic.

She wonders if she should consider staying a little while before heading to the street. It's crowded enough so she should be fine although she isn't that familiar with the location.

She can't even right now. Having gone to the mall to meet her boyfriend was Elizabeth's idea.

It figured, the moment she found herself interested in seeing someone the universe would be like nah bitch nah.

Up close he's hotter than the last time she saw him. Damn.

"I just think vanilla or even milk chocolate is better." Louis keeps the conversation light, one step above small talk.

He noticed her staring out the window a few minutes back, thinking she was either uncomfortable and wanted to go or she is thinking of an out that involves her car.

"It's weird, I mean." He sets his spoon down and the cup of hot coffee aside before speaking again.

"I didn't expect to see you again. And you are related to Elizabeth, that is a surprise to say the least. You're the famous cousin... she has not stopped speaking marvelous things of you. Now I see why.."

He thinks it a necessity to mention that.

And the night he got bailed on but his pride is pushing it down.

If she didn't want to go out with him she could have just called instead of making him wait around for someone who wouldn't show, like an idiot. Damn.

Okay. He needs to chill.

He had no idea seeing her again would affect him. He is still salty it seems but it is or at least should be, fine. And she had no obligation to like him back and it is what it is.

So it is her loss and he will get over it.

Thought he had. Or was well on his way.

Elizabeth left in a hurry.

He is wondering if she is going to be there late, if so he will take her and the staff lunch then go home, probably watch a soccer game and call some friends over.

He is not that surprised that her job is calling on her day off but they should have done it earlier so that she didn't have to rush out like that or in uncomfortable shoes that should only be worn when backup shoes are available.

"You are the wonderful man my cousin is so smitten with, huh. Lucky you." She's thinking more along the lines 'lucky her' because Elizabeth always gets the good things in life.

"About our first date." He was going to let it go because apparently he thought he had moved on and was-is past it but she is here so she might as well clarify.

No. Nope. Forget it.

He is over it. She probably didn't wait to find someone else either.

"You know what, forget it. We don't have to talk about it. We could always start over. I'm Louis Condé. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He smiles brightly and extends his hand, keeping it casual is always a good way to deal with things.

At least break the ice.

Mary falters in her thought process because his hand is still extended and she just wants to kiss him and clear the air then kiss him again.

"I would have gone out with you. I just overslept, I was tired and I lost my phone. Still haven't found it so I bought a new one."

She holds it up as if it will come to her defense. "It's not okay though and I didn't mean to stand you up, I truly am sorry."

She is still leaving him hanging but he has long since put his hand down and his easygoing smile died.

"What?"

.

"Okay. One thing, you ready?" Antoine tosses his keys on the counter and walks over to the stove.

"Yeah what is it.." Louis takes a seat and leans back on the chair. He's expecting something serious because his brother looks troubled. He hopes that he can help. Will do anything in his power to.

"I'm tired as shit of baby food." He takes a breath and turns on the stove then moves the the bottom drawers, takes out a kettle and walks over to the sink to wash it.

"What was that? I think I heard wrong.." Louis looks confused but Antoine doesn't notice.

"Kenna and I. We have been eating it all week to see which we like and favor. That way we know what we are submitting our child into. I had no idea there were so many flavors and some of it is actually good but it feels as if it's changing me at a fundamental sense."

"Ah. Okay well, stop eating it. I mean if you don't like something anymore, drop it and move on. It sounds simple enough."

"Try it." As he spoke he moved back to the counter and turns on the coffee maker. Then walks over to the fridge.

"No. I'm good." Louis looks at him with a raised eyebrow when he placed the bottle on the table and looks at him expectantly, just waiting now.

"Louis." He can tell his brother is getting impatient but he can wait. He inspects the bottle and it's label. It says it is banana and raspberry flavored.

"Fine. Pass it over." He took the bottle and chugged it.

"It's not bad. Still I'd stick to solid foods." He hands the bottle over to Antoine who throws it in the trashcan.

"On another note, I got a letter saying I have jury duty. I'm not going to it though. Realistically speaking, I've got better things to do like sleep in or procrastinating."

He doesn't mention Mary, seeing her again did things to him that have him a little confused but he can deal with it on his own and then there's Elizabeth and their relationship to consider.

"Technically, I'm not sure I am eligible for jury duty. I'm about to death sentence everybody. I am not even joking. I have no sympathy. Either you get with the program or you don't but you get caught, you deal with the consequences."

Antoine looked at Louis who seems to be lost in his mind but he snaps out of it long enough to say.

"I'd hate to see you at parties with that attitude. I still recall last year's anniversary." Antoine looked offended and Louis laughs.

"I have a zero bullshit policy. That's why my marriage is still going strong. Let's say for some reason I wasn't as financially stable as I am now."

He sits down and hands Louis some tea as he continues.

"Kenna is used to a certain level of security but she is also incredibly smart, independent and resourceful so realistically she would be fine without me. Yet for some reason she loves me, more importantly she is loyal. She has seen me at my worst and my best."

She chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen and looks a little surprised to see and hear them not talking about work, cars, the news or of Louie's studies.

"What are you guys drinking?" She looks at the cups on the table, along with spoons, creamer and a tupperwear bowl of sugar. Notices the kettle on the stove and the coffee maker. Then grabs a tray of bread for them.

"Coffee. Cinnamon tea. Sit, I'll serve you anything you want." Antoine stands up and pulls out a chair for her. He'll save the baby stuff for later. He cannot help but notice just how beautiful she looks today.

He's seen her often and under many a light but she seems different today, somehow. Like radiant but it's effortless.

"What are you talking about?" She sits down and smiles when Antoine hands her a cup of tea.

"You. And how lucky you are to have me in your life." Antoine spoke as he got some bread then sat back down.

"Oh. I see." She laughs and nods. "Yes, I am without a doubt. The luckiest girl ever." Now he is thinking that sounds just sarcastic but he knows better.

"And what would happen in case of financial struggles."

"You'd still stick with me. After the ups and downs economically speaking. You love me. As I love you. I know that because you have integrity and even though you are stubborn. You're still my Honeybear."

She looks at Louis and says. "You know, he is a romantic at heart. Well. At least when it comes to me."

Louis laughs and in between gasps out the words. "Yeah my Honeybear is so cute and wonderful. I'm going to call you that from now on."

And Antoine isn't blushing or embarrassed and thinking that he won't be able to live this down when Kenna winks at him and he forgets how to breathe.

"Can it Louis or I'll take your words to heart." He knows Louis is just having a little fun at his expense but he doesn't think it's funny.

"I'm kidding Antoine but c'mon I love you, so it's cool." Antoine looks at him wearily before taking a sip of his drink.

.

.

"Mhm I think I have one. What did zero tell eight?" Louis looks at his cards, trying to throw him off his game.

Antoine spoke as he decided against bluffing. "I don't know. That it's the symbol of balance and harmony?"

"No. I like your belt..haha get it? That was lame, I like your response better." He shows his cards and Antoine sighs. He won't lose again.

"Bro..I've got one. Why is six afraid of seven?" They are starting again and at this point he is pretty sure he would even lose at solitaire. He wonders why he's so off today.

Louis shrugged he just says what comes to mind. "Is it because it is one of the smallest odd prime numbers, well that is not a Fermat prime number. Like 3 or 5?"

Antoine shakes his head and looks amused as he speaks. "What, no. It's because seven eight nine."

"I don't get it."

Kenna is just watching the match now because they had given up on losing to her five rounds ago and she had picked up a magazine.

"Like seven literally ate nine." Antoine spoke even resorting to using visual aid and Kenna thinks them such dorks but it's alright..

"You guys are so lame. Having said that, I want to try."

"Go ahead." Louis gets more tea before getting some bread then bites into it.

Kenna thought about it and came up empty for a moment before drinking some tea and saying.

"How do you..Mhm, make seven even?"

Antoine thinks about it quickly and says. "Add another seven make it fourteen?" Before Louis cuts him off when saying. "Add one make it eight."

"No. Although yeah technically both work but you have to try it without subtracting, multiplying, adding or dividing a number with it." She explained, guessing from their silence that they are stumped but not willing to stand down.

"..." Louis was going to say something but he shut his mouth meanwhile Antoine looked like he was doing math problems in his mind.

"All you had to take away was the 's'. Okay. Now, I have nothing. Antoine, can you get me some food. Chocolate cake, an apple, a hotdog and gummy worms. I'm hungry."

"All in that order?" The words had come out sarcastic but he was serious when asking.

"I also want some soda. Coke."

"I was on my way out." Louis spoke up after looking at his phone. "Elizabeth got you a gift but she will work late so she just texted asking if I'd bring it over. I can get it for you on my way back with your food."

"Oh. She shouldn't have and you're so nice. I love you. Thank you." Kenna smiles excited about what she will find but decided against opening it now. Once she gets it she will save it till the baby shower.

.

.

.

"I have to mentally prepare myself. Now that I'm pregnant. It's so sad to think, even more to say out loud, much less admit to myself."

Kenna takes a deep breath before sitting down again and meeting his gaze. He wondered what was troubling her but he knows he will get to the bottom of this if he waits patiently.

"There will come a time when realistically, I can no longer shit on these hoes." Both are certain that not even crickets could have broken the silence that had befallen the kitchen.

"Hoes?"

"Don't cheat on me. This is your warning, Antoine." She looks dead serious and he is caught between wanting to laugh and comforting her worries but he is also on that honest level, a little insulted.

Somewhat proud of himself for some unknown reason. Not on the part where she's having doubts but on the 'oh this possessive side of you is hot af' and I'm blessed.

"When have I given the impression that I would stoop to such a level?" He looks at her face and studies her reaction.

"You haven't. But I'm going to be going on a rollercoaster of emotions and I need to know that you won't disappoint me. Therefore I want, need to get this discussion out of the way no so that we are on the same page and there are no 'surprises' in the future."

He thinks about it, trying to be as realistic about this and his needs. Trying to relate to what she's feeling. He supposes he understands.

"I won't disappoint you. I love you and have loved you since the moment we met. You were made for me, and I for you. I'm sure of it."

He licks his lips and Kenna knows he's being extra when he speaks again.

"Though. I admit I wouldn't have married you if I had thought you'd lose faith in yourself or of my self-control so readily."

She looks away from him and stares at her hands. "I'm kidding Kenna."

"I know. Obviously. You're so easy to read. But Antoine..There is always some truth to jokes like that, especially when they are awful." Kenna pouts before regarding him with a serious look to herself.

"What I know is this. Once respect is pushed out of the relationship, any relevant experience similar in nature. There is nothing worth fixing, fighting for." He looks at her, slowly getting closer to her as he moves off his chair and stands up.

"I will not disappoint you." He holds her gaze and it's softened and she loves him.

She smiles slightly embarrassed that he had to reassure her on this but she needed to hear it. And she lost nothing by asking.

He kisses her neck once then meets her eyes again before his lips meet hers. "It's normal to have these doubts and I'm glad you talked about it with me. Now." He smiles against her mouth then backed up.

"Let me show you just how-" She looks at the clock before speaking again. "There are so many gross things to expect about being pregnant. You want to hear them?"

She is looking at him expectantly and he just nods somewhat put off and wondering what that was about, why she is stalling.

If she is okay or if he should ask but he is doesn't because if she wants to talk about it she will when she is ready and comfortable or tired of avoiding the subject.

He is kind of wishing he had an excuse worthy of testing aloud while finding none worth the effort so he is successful then in being okay with it as he says.

"Sure, I suppose it can't be that bad."


End file.
